


Lloyd Garmadon

by DigitalGhost



Series: Ninja Poems [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Journey, Ninja, Ninjago, Poetry, angsty fluff, garmadon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: from Rise of the Snakes to Day of the Departed, this is for you, Green Ninja. For the stanzas telling of Possession, they switch to his point of view since he is the main ninja for that season.





	Lloyd Garmadon

_(Rise of the Snakes)_

  You arrive at the scene

late to the others

nothing but bad

nothing but good

 Out of anger

you release a monster

the blue one

and return

 

_(Snakebit)_

  The first wasn’t good enough

actually, you weren’t

the red double is released

they hit close to home

 The sounds of trouble

block out family

even though

family is there

 

_(Never Trust A Snake)_

  But red plus blue makes purple

the longneck steals

nothing but evil

never trust anything again

 Your family takes you in

teaches you a lesson

nothing but kindness

always will trust them

 

_(Can of Worms)_

  Back to old habits

can't help it at all

you make up for it

but the records still show

 

_(The Snake King)_

  Showing signs of the future

of course you make trouble

only this time

it’s in a good way

 Your skills elude you

the colors have discovered

the one that’s out of place

they force you to stay

 New heroes arrive

to bring you back

they can’t get to you

you’re unreachable

 

_(The Green Ninja)_

  The real hero is the villain

banisher, both examples

the greatest heroes

that ever lived

 

_(All of Nothing)_

  You adjust to the new identity

the writers have given you

we all have a choice

sooner than you think

 

_(Double Trouble)_

  You struggle

yes, they do dare defy you

thinking about your choice

It’s a blast from the past

 

_(Child’s Play)_

  Regrets, wishes, struggles

they feel your pain

all on the same page

different books

 

_(The Last Hope)_

  Renewed

once again, ancestry

time for practice

do not hesitate

 

_(Return of the Overlord)_

  All that pressure

one will have to combust

sorry, be possessed

Evil has won

 

_(Rise of the Spinjitzu Master)_

  Grandfather’s final gift

the blood is pure gold

good in the bad

new powers, new family

 

_(The Surge)_

  Once again, fashionably late

different than last time

same as last time

on the run

 

_(Art of the Silent Fist)_

  Reunited with family

family taken

new places

new memories

 

_(Blackout)_

  Tables have turned

overloaded with over confidence

facepalm

can never escape

 

_(Curse of the Golden Master)_

  A jewel beyond compare

no longer in solitude

can’t leave it behind

It left you

 

_(Enter the Digiverse)_

  You _are_ not alone

but being used

who’s guiding you

suddenly, a little spent

 

_(Codename: Arcturus)_

  Can’t do it alone

unknowingly mandatory

what if…

please come home

 

_(The Void)_

  Adapting is all you do

try, try, try again

stuck forever

without life

 

_(The Titanium Ninja)_

  Creation saved you

but not him

just like before

only four

 

_(The Invitation)_

  Just a show

best kept safe

others like us…?

It's about family

 

_(Ninja Roll)_

  Actions have consequence

green vers purple

under your nose

sabotage

 

_(The Forgotten Element)_

  The one remained

betrayal and untrust

mad with power

you’ve won the day

 

_(Day of the Dragon)_

  Overconfidence again

looking for the key

snake among us

we are one

 

_(Greatest Fear of All)_

  First to arrive

patience, grasshopper

the greatest battles

are won before the fight

 

_(Corridor of Elders)_

  You’re wonderful at speeches

all the effort

none of the results

what else can be done?

 Knowing what’s coming

so little time together

you still have us

regrets, wishes, struggles

 

_(Winds of Change)_

  Innocence, it hurts

knowledge never shared

what we don’t know

will hurt me

 

_(Ghost Story-The Crooked Path)_

  I’m fighting, I’m fighting

might...give...up…?

I’m fighting, I’m fighting

fighting...hard…

 mY miND iS sPLiT

cAnT tHinK

...take the sword…

TAkE cOnTRoL

 

_(Grave Danger)_

  Watching through his eyes

how could I?

forever scarred

finally...free

 

_(Curse World, Part 1)_

  I’m just happy to be here

no one is better than he

the only hope

taken

 

_(Curse World, Part 2)_

  Found the past

I miss the most

we all have a choice

gone...forever.

 

_(The Way Back, Ending)_

  So much happened

that we don’t know

strangest feeling

like you’ve been here before…

 

_(Day of the Departed)_

 Self-doubt

brave, noble,

unsure

he is still with you

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!!!!! <3333


End file.
